OtherSpace: Millennium Healing System
Category:OtherSpace:_Millennium_Systems The Healing System in OtherSpace: Millennium exists to allow the representation of healing and medicine in a space opera environment. This skill allows doctors to roll a medical skill in order to heal a PC patient. =Commands= Basic Healing Commands *+aid - When one does not have access to proper medical facilities, but needs to heal someone. This skill does not remove wounded quirks, but does help hit points regenerate at 40% the speed of normal healing. Uses either comprehensive medicine, first aid, or a relevant racial medicine, whichever is highest. This skill costs 250 crafting minutes per attempt, regardless of whether the attempt is successful. *+aid/kit / - This allows one to practice First Aid without any training, and heals just like +aid does. The minute cost is already invested in the item's creation, and thus costs no minutes at the time of use. *+heal - Designed for medbays when one needs to heal someone severely injured. Outside of a designated medbay, this skill's usage comes with a -1 modifier for inadeqate supplies, but in a medbay this skill shines, generally receiving a +2 in modifiers to heal. This skill heals a substantial degree of damage, and can remove wounded quirks. This skill costs 500 crafting minutes per attempt, regardless of whether the attempt is successful. The Medical Arm cybernetic is able to reduce penalties for inadequate facilities. *+heal/npc - This will heal the user of this command with one of the medical NPCs listed in the room. This is random based on all the NPCs in the room, so getting quality packs is important. This also expends one NPC from the list. Medbay Upgrade Commands *+medbay/upgrade - If the UID is a Medical Facility Upgrade Pack, this will roll the attempt to improve the area's medical facilities. The lower the rating of the medbay currently, and the higher the quality of the item, the more likely of success. *+medbay/status - This will show the medical modifier of the room, as well as how much medical stress is on the room. Using +heal in a room with a medical modifier of higher than 0 will incur medical stress (ie, representing the use of supplies and equipment). *+medbay/upkeep - This, for 2000 minutes/attempt, will try and remove stress from a medbay. This uses the Logistics skill. Higher levels of logistics improve results. *+medbay/upkeep - This will remove medbay stress at the cost of 500 credits/medical stress point. *+heal/add - This will expend a First Aid Kit to create a free +heal roll in the room, the skill of this roll is the quality of the item. *+heal/speed - With a Medical Facility Upgrade Pack as the UID, you can reduce the amount of time between healing attempts in a room. The maximum you can boost the speed to is 12 hours between healing attempts. The quality of the MFUP influences how much time is shaved off. Cybernetics Commands *+heal/cyberscan - Costs 250 minutes, performs a scan and provides all needed UIDs. Medbays help. Cybernetics is the skill used. *+heal/install = - Costs 1000 minutes. Installs a cybernetic on a successful roll (fair). Medbays help, Cybernetics is the skill. *+heal/uninstall = - Costs 1000 minutes. Uninstalls a cybernetic on a successful roll (fair). Medbays help, Cybernetics is the skill. =Formulas= *+aid - *<1% of target's max hit points> *+heal - *<5% of target's max hit points>